


【Élu】水色

by Cerphone19



Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: SKAM france Season3 EP.7只有水的颜色最难描绘。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141670
Kudos: 1





	【Élu】水色

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2019年的作品。

Lucas发誓他不会再吃Eliott做的原创食物了，不管是什么PONI，还是下一个他说真正拿手的OTTO，Eliott对食物的创作发挥异于常人，味道自然也非常的奇怪并难以下咽。他在水槽里吐掉那块鸡蛋还是洋葱煮的不明黄色物块，被水呛得脸色涨红。耳后Eliott一直在笑，他有点恼火气人的情绪发不出来，只好焖烧在脸色上，看起来却像是另一道可口的菜肴。

Eliott点好发送，得意地依偎在Lucas身上。他太瘦了，Eliott侧头吻了吻他的肋骨，手轻轻拍着Lucas因呛水而不平复呼吸节律的脊背。

那一当下小刺猬的刺收起来了，他被Eliott抚摸到柔软的肚皮，从下颈到底腹，指尖触感带动不自觉的抖颤，明明还是隔着一层皮，心脏怎么也随着这抚触响奏起好听的跳动节拍。下一秒是给Eliott环抱住的温度，下一秒是给Eliott递来厨房纸抹脸的体贴，再下一秒是他们要亲吻。

身高优势，还是什么原因，他亲吻时总是仰头，等待Eliott落下一个或轻或重的吻。这通常是一个开局，他稍微凑上前，半合眼半张嘴，就让Eliott自主享用。

他感受到Eliott的舌抵到自己的后槽牙，又退了出去，一脸坏笑，拿鼻尖蹭弄鼻尖，很亲昵自然的讯号：“我也觉得，PONI不怎么好吃。”

Lucas忍住了自己的白眼，却掩不住笑意，也不想太过打击这位起床做饭的先生：“那你下次加油，让OTTO成长起来。”

“为什么不是PONI？成长这个词用得太可爱了。”Eliott显然被他逗笑了。

“他需要休息！”

“其实PONI应该是阴性的，所以是：她。”

“好的，文科生。”Lucas也被他给逗笑了。尽管花费一个早午餐的时间并没有吃下早午餐，而是在讨论这个早午餐名词是阴性还是阳性，甚至也花费了一个亲吻到时间，来好好品尝对方。

他看着Eliott，微微摇头，再次把脸送上前。如果Eliott不亲下去，他就是个笨蛋，不仅仅是个饭也做不好的笨蛋——虽然他自己也并不能怎么很好地做饭，Yann也说他做的意面很难吃。但能直接说出难吃，并不用顾忌顾虑太多别的东西的这种感觉，令他心情大好。毕竟在这之前的一周时间里，他已经被这种顾忌顾虑的感觉折磨得体无完肤，修复需要时间，结疤需要时间，但痊愈就只在Eliott和他在斑斓色彩间拥抱亲吻的一瞬。

而如今的Eliott也没有忽略忽视他的亲吻信号，又一次完美投射，把他的唇当作馈赠。是弗拉戈纳尔画秋千的粉红色，那鞋尖的一点轻盈俏皮，Eliott一边在肖想，一边在印证。他举例作设的方法是用手背测量Lucas后颈到下颌的距离，勾住他的肩窝到自己胸膛的契合度。实在是自己不太勇敢，虚里他辨认不清方向。Lucille的话语像巫术，能困住局限他每一个脚步。但Lucas——或许让他知道在接吻的时候还对比着前女友，会把他气到立马炸毛——和Lucas在一起的分分秒秒，色彩总是翻飞起来，世界不再单调无奇。

从前他看天是地，颠颠倒倒，望向大海就要溺亡，压抑窒息。他胸口漫过一条水线，停在心脏正中。再下一点，他就可以解脱了；再上一点，外头裸露的空气却包围他在呼吸。水不是没有颜色的吗？水下不是最为宁静的吗？正好相衬了他没有颜色，没有噪点的生活。他把自己最后包装成一幅艺术品，死的，不会说话的。然而他的肉体可以描绘，水色又怎么去描绘，流水也不能被人抓住的。

但Lucas却抓到了。

用很多的譬喻来形容，让理智还是冲动交战一会儿，爱人间的隐秘和脆弱是亚当给夏娃的那条易碎肋骨，旁人怎么分担得清其间密度和重量？他们把彼此染上颜色，现在又用流水细细洗净去了。“你脖子上还有好多没有洗干净。”Lucas手指在水里泡得发白，指肚起皱，摸向他脖子时痒起一种酥麻粗糙的快感，很钝，很钝。他注意到Lucas的右手手指关节，渗着新长出来的粉红色皮肤。

伤口久浸在水里不好。他不能单单靠着Lucas把自己从水里拉扯出来。

Eliott拉过Lucas的右手，“你怎么了？”Lucas问。他又拿起毛巾来把Lucas的右手擦干，亲吻那里每一处伤口，每一点新生。

约翰福音第一章：生命在他内里，这生命就是人的光。光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。约翰是用水施洗的，水该是圣洁，但他怎么懂得水给Lucas带来的那点困扰，带给自己的所有苦忧。

“我帮你洗。”他看着Lucas的眼睛，神情认真。Lucas这次的脸得是羞赧得红了，Eliott像在擦拭雕塑，把躯体的象牙白色重新展示出来。

“Jackson Pollock哈哈哈哈哈！”Lucas其实是被他的动作给弄痒了，然而笑声和想法一起发出来。“感谢他。”

Eliott也笑了：“哦，好！”

“感谢这些不可理喻的艺术家。”Lucas装作煞有介事，一口播报腔。

“接下来要感谢什么？”Eliott替他抹掉最后一滴性感的水珠。

“嗯……颜料的制作商？”Lucas故意撇着头，“其实颜料的味道也不怎么好吃，还好是无毒的。”

Eliott把阴霾给掩盖了，就如同Lucas现在把色彩一点点提亮上来一样。那个狂热的吻没有人会忘记，抽象画作里色彩可以是冲击可以是空洞，但任谁都会看出他们的这幅画，墙上的，彼此身体上的，这些不会消散而去的绚烂色块。

Lucas给他心口一个响亮的吻：“还要感谢Eliott。”

这是一个不情欲却温馨的吻，或是他们心间的呢喃，一个很好、很好的奖励：是我应该感谢你。他把这句话在亲吻中传递过去了。Lucas也是个傻瓜，他不该放到那么低的平面去打捞自己，他本可以在天上。

冲刷掉了很多颜料。五颜六色最后还是旋成一团乌黑，似乎有条不紊地全部落入排水口。Eliott不再去看水的流动了：“我们去吹头发吧。”

两颗脑袋在一个吹风机间拱动，头发被泡沫丰盈流水冲刷，湿湿嗒嗒，如今热风如龙卷风，Eliott的手也像龙卷风，头发被抓弄，左一簇右一堆，发尾直挺了又耸下去了。Lucas也不甘示弱，于是两人就在镜子墙，像要打起来了——哪有人打架是这样欢声笑语的。其实就是长颈鹿争吵，拿脖子和脖子缠绵。

“很柔软。”Eliott最后把吹风机一关，又捋了把Lucas的头发，笑意满盈。

疲惫并没有被冲洗掉，他闻着Lucas身上好闻的味道，依赖感又下来了，那么坦然安稳。

Lucas提议：“我可以边抱着我的男朋友，边看我男朋友的ins吗？”

“当然可以。”Eliott把头又往他身上偎去了。Lucas可以做任何事情，他袒露出赤裸出一颗真心，把思念汇成一张张图片，一个个文字，对半折起，算是他们两人在亲吻，铺开一看，就要展示炫耀给世人所有的可爱。

“CHELOU，哈哈。”他听到Lucas小小声地开始念了。“那天的巧克力棒你吃了吗？”他问。

Lucas把手机放一边，手上开始玩Eliott的睫毛：“吃了。”看Eliott闭着眼，难道是很困？手上又有些窘迫了。“难道你没吃？”

“我没舍得吃，因为是你给我的。”Eliott讲完就抬起眼，对上Lucas的漂亮眼睛和温柔眼神。

“笨蛋。”

“傻瓜。”

“巧克力棒真的很好吃，你该尝尝的。”其实明明就是Eliott买的，怎么说是自己给他的呢，Lucas嘟囔。

Eliott笑着点头：“嗯，我知道。”他很舍不得，巧克力棒，北极星，雨滴，壁画，他太害怕是一个梦间限定，他太害怕Lucas最后会推开自己。伍尔夫写：“我使得你眼花缭乱，我使得你相信这就是一切，我除了想象我的身体所涉及的东西，不能再拥有任何其他的想象。我的身体是我的前导，就像在一盏灯光的照耀下穿行于一条黑暗的小巷，一样一样的东西都被灯光照耀着走出黑暗进入光圈。” 激烈却不优雅，动荡而不美丽的水线，最终斡旋成浪潮，再次他的涌上心口。

他的Lucas可以不去理解那些晦涩的无聊的循环往复的浪潮，不要去，这是他懦夫般唯一的请求。只要记住所有缤纷斑斓，缤纷就是缤纷本身，斑斓也是斑斓本身，同样都会是组成水色的一部分，慢慢流动，慢慢分散，慢慢汇聚——这慢慢。

Lucas摩挲他的青色胡须，继续看下一条，再下一条。很难形容如今收获到的每一滴甜蜜心情：是真实的，是摸得着的，是被记录的，记录者Eliott，关注人Lucas，他究竟是怎么做到把这些点滴收集起来？明明自己只要一个对视，一句招呼，一个吻，就尽数卸甲。他同样是在这张沙发，绝望地哭过Eliott根本不在乎他，而昨晚他们在沙发上耳语和喟叹，被褥终于是把他们紧合的躯体包裹住，快感一阵阵袭来。现在呢？Eliott在他怀里，有一种拿破仑获胜的得意，把他神智泡进蜜罐。

那么他记住自己的黑白琴声，要不要让他也记住这个钢琴曲名？

“Eliott？”

“嗯？”他闭眼在漩涡中扣到Lucas的手。

“《I LOVE YOU》”

“我也爱你。”

Fin


End file.
